The Arkn Mythos Wiki
Arkn legacy background edit.png|Arkn: Legacy|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Arkn:_Legacy|linktext=Enter the brand new Universe X, and explore the new world of Arkn: Legacy Raziel.jpg|The Arkn|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Arkn|linktext=Learn all about the race of beings attached to Humanity. Carver wallpaper.jpg|The Dekn|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Dekn|linktext=Learn the history of the first race of beings. Voidweb.gif|Voidweb|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Voidweb|linktext=Learn about the expansive new element that's been introduced! RealityCanon.png|.reality|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/.Reality|linktext=Learn more about the AI that controls and manages humanity! The Arkn Mythos is a web-based fantasy mythos centered around an eternal war between two races of super-powered beings known as the Arkn and the Dekn Dekn, Humanity, and much more! Currently, the Mythos is split into three incarnations (or creative universes), each with its own canon. The Arknverse (which is set in Universe A), Arkn: Eternal (which takes place in Universe E), and Arkn: Legacy (set in Universe X). There is also Arkn Mythos Extended Universe '''(or '''Alterverse), set in''' Universe F: a non-canon "universe" for free writing; here, absolutely ''anything'' goes, without the need to abide by canon. The Arkn Mythos is mainly open source, and creating original stories within it is encouraged. A large majority of its stories are told through webseries and written works. However, other mediums are also welcomed. Works remain constrained to their respective universes, unless the creator is otherwise given permission. The Arkn Mythos is seen as a standalone storybook; as such, any crossovers with outside media must be done within the non-canon Alterverse. Those who wish to create content within The Arkn Mythos should contact the current community Admins. The current Admin of the general community is Penthepoet. The current Wiki Admin is NightChase. Pic 2.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Webseries '''WEBSERIES] |link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Webseries L_Jameson.JPG|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Written_Works WRITTEN WORKS]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Written_Works WinterVerse.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Storylines STORYLINES]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Storylines ArknVerse.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3AAlliances ALLIANCES]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3AAlliances RealityCanon.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:.Reality .REALITY]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:.Reality arknlegacycolor.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Arkn:_Legacy_(Origin) ARKN: LEGACY]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Arkn:_Legacy_(Origin) Characters.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3ACharacters CHARACTERS]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3ACharacters 'Universe A: The Arknverse' Founded by: Deathlylogic, Type0Negative, and Hunt Additional creators: FeralWasteland, Candlewalker, and The Arbiter The content of Universe A (or The Arknverse) falls under two major categories. The first category, the Arknthology, is the Anthology (or myth arc) of Universe A: the bigger, overarching story that plays out across various series and plays directly off the Universe's lore. The second category is the Chronologies; these are stories involving primarily standalone series, or works creating their own lore within Universe A. The difference between the two is that the Arknthology plays on and advances the lore of the Mythos itself, while the Chronologies advance self-contained lore within the stories. Note:'' As of 2018, the ending of the Arknthology has been finalized, and Universe A, is effectively closed.'' [[The Arknthology|'The Arknthology']] The Arkn Mythos Chronology The Winterverse, The War Chronicles, The Reality Branch, The Goners Story, The Timeless Narrative, The Hybrid Anthology, The Mirrorverse Canon, The Kryzjac Series, The Silence Canon, The Root Quests' 'Universe E: Arkn Eternal' Founded by: Deathlylogic, Type0Negetive, FeralWasteland In this timeline split from Arkn Universe A, the ArknAngels won the war and have since passed on, along with the gods, leaving the world open for new stories and new characters to rise up on their own adventures. This Universe utilizes all the same aspects from Universe A, with the addition of being 100% open (but not canonically connected to Universe A). ' 'Universe X: Arkn: Legacy' Founded by: Deathlylogic, Pesterjest, Penthepoet, Candlewalker The Universe X (or Arkn: Legacy) sequel/expansion has added two new categories: the X-Omnibus, and Legacy Chronologies. These work the same way as the Universe A categories, with X-Omnibus acting as a myth arc (of sorts) and Chronologies being stand-alone. Everything within Legacy, unless specified by the work's creators, is seen as self-contained. [[Universe X|Universe X: Arkn: Legacy]] The Origin Webseries, Written Works Creation Tools 'Universe F: The Alterverse' Disclaimer: Work within this Universe is non-canon, and cannot carry over to any other universe unless approved by one of the Admins. This is in place to let people do what they want with the content they are using. There is no set canon,and no ongoing storylines in this "Universe". Stand-alone works based on the Arknverse, Legacy, and Eternal can all be added under Universe F. Stories Arkn Mythos Extended Universe Category:Browse